Souvenirs au balcon
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Février était vraiment froid cette année. Ils se posèrent dans le canapé. Derek prit un livre et Stiles tapota sur son portable. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé! cover by me


**Os écrit d'après le prompt de Ju Less sur un groupe Sterek. rien ne m'appartient à part la cover.**

* * *

Derek était sur le balcon et regardait Beacon Hills. Le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps. La fraîcheur de fin février le fit grogner de bonheur, il était bien là. Ses cheveux noirs balayés par le vent, appuyé à la rambarde. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement claqué et compta mentalement. Dans 28 secondes exactement, Stiles serait derrière lui et déposerait le courrier sur la petite table ronde. Il sentit bien Stiles derrière lui, mais n'entendit pas le courrier tombé sur la table. Il se retourna lentement. Il vit l'humain tout sourire qui tenait une enveloppe orange dans les mains. Derek la regarda attentivement et repéra un signe dessus. Le signe de la Banshee.

\- On a reçu une lettre de Lydia mon loup, annonça fièrement Stiles.

\- Je vois ça. C'est quoi? Demanda le loup.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je ne lis pas à travers les enveloppes, ironisa Stiles.

Ça en tout ça n'avait pas changé. L'humain usait toujours d'ironie et d'humour. Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une carte.

\- Oh… c'est une invitation pour les 70 ans de Lydia. On est fin février, ça aurait dû me sauter à l'esprit.

Derek plissa ses yeux verts. 70 ans… mon dieu. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait que Lydia les ait, c'était surtout que Stiles allait les avoir lui aussi cette année. Le temps avait filé, bien trop vite.

\- ça va Derek? Demanda Stiles en s'approchant du lycaon.

\- J'ai souvent des flashs du passé. Toutes ces aventures, tous ces ennemis, tous ces amis.

\- ça m'arrive souvent aussi. C'est parce qu'on a plus rien à faire et on s'ennuie.

\- On s'ennuie? Parle pour toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'ennuyer depuis qu'on est ensemble.

\- Un 30 novembre. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

\- Moi aussi. Tu es venu chez moi avec ton air de défi, tu t'es planté devant moi avec tes mains sur les hanches et tu as dit:

\- Derek, maintenant ça suffit! On arrête de jouer aux cons. Je t'aime ok, mets -toi bien ça dans la tête et si je ne t'embrasse pas maintenant tout de suite, je vais le regretter pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Oui, et tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle ardeur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Mais tu as finis par répondre à mon baiser.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Il en a fallu des choses entre nous pour en arriver là. On a failli mourir, tu as faillis être amputé d'un bras…

Stiles s'arrêta de parler et vint vers son loup. Il s'appuya à la rambarde et Derek se plaça derrière son amour, le menton posé sur son épaule. Il frotta son nez contre le cou de son amour et Stiles frissonna au contact. Stiles frissonnait toujours quand le loup faisait ça. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé. Derek posa ses mains sur le ventre de Stiles. Il avait beau être légèrement âgé maintenant, l'humain n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Son corps était toujours splendide et il l'avait maintenu en forme en même temps que Derek pour rester à son niveau. Ses cheveux gris en bataille lui allaient à merveille. Derek déplorait de n'avoir pas aussi les cheveux gris ou même blanc. Sa condition de loup-garou gardait sa chevelure et ses poils impeccablement noirs. Par contre il avait quelques rides, surtout aux coins des yeux, parce que Stiles l'avait fait beaucoup rire toutes ces années. Ils avaient ris, ils avaient pleurés, ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient fait la tête, parfois pendant des jours et des jours, ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils avaient fait l'amour, ils s'étaient mariés aussi… ils avaient connus une vie bien mouvementée. Les loups-garous et l'émissaire n'avait jamais été vraiment tranquilles, jamais vraiment complètement en paix. Les ennemis s'étaient succédé. Des garous des toutes sortes, des skavens, des Berserkers, des chasseurs, des alphas, des omégas, un kanima, des psychopathes, un nogitsune, des wendigos, des tueurs, l'oncle de Derek, des sorcières, des fées et même une divinité égyptienne, ils n'avaient en effet, pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. La jeune génération avait prit le relais maintenant, depuis quelques années et la deuxième génération était en train de prendre le relais à son tour. La petite fille de Lydia, un banshee elle aussi, la petite fille de Scott, et surtout, les petits fils à Derek et Stiles. Ils avaient adoptés une fille, enfin, Stiles l'avait adoptée. Une petite Danaé qui leur avait amené du bonheur, mais aussi des tonnes de disputes et de nombreuses remise en question et puis elle avait grandie, s'était mariée et avait eue deux fils. John et Aiden. Ils habitaient non loin de chez Derek et Stiles, dans la maison qu'ils avaient achetés plus jeunes et qu'ils avaient légué à leur fille. Ils avaient acheté un appartement maintenant, suffisant pour eux deux.

\- Tu penses à quoi Sourwolf? Demanda Stiles en tournant légèrement la tête.

En devenant plus vieux, Stiles avait de plus en plus ressemblé à son père, l'ancien shérif de Beacon Hills et ça n'avait pas déplu à Derek. Ce qui n'avait pas changé non plus, c'était les grands yeux brun-miel de Stiles. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, aussi lumineux et aussi innocents. Les années, les morts, les combat n'avaient pas réussis à enlever cette étincelle d'innocence qui y brillait déjà quand Derek avait rencontré le jeune homme dans la forêt.

\- Je pensais à toi, et à toutes ces années avec toi. 52 ans que tu as débarqué dans mon loft pour me sauter dessus. 52 ans que j'ai répondu et 52 ans que je te tiens dans mes bras.

\- Héhé, qui avait dit qu'on ne se supporterait pas une semaine?

Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé. Stiles avait gardé sa malice. Et son énergie, même si le TAD-H s'était quand même atténué avec les années.

\- Jackson.

\- Quand Scott l'avait mis au courant, il avait rit pendant trois jours, sans exagéré. Quel abruti!

\- En même temps, qui l'aurait cru? Même moi, j'ai eu des doutes parfois.

\- Des doutes de m'aimer?

\- Non, des doutes qu'on arriverait à se supporter sans vouloir se trancher la gorge.

\- Notre amour était plus fort que ça. Il est toujours plus fort que ça. Pourquoi à un certain âge on finit fatalement par revenir sur le passé?

\- On voit la fin approcher.

\- Tu as moins vieillis que moi, fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Je sais. Ça t'embête?

\- Parfois un peu, mais bon je le savais que ça allait se passer comme ça. Tu es un loup-garou, alors c'était évident.

Stiles se retourna et se lova contre son mari. Derek regarda son front barré de rides, peu profondes, mais là quand même. Il recula un peu et observa le visage de son amour en entier.

\- Je te trouve toujours aussi beau, dit doucement le loup à son compagnon avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es toujours mon Stiles, mon humain.

Le visage du vieux Stiles s'illumina et un sourire fendit son visage marquant encore plus les rides aux coins des yeux, de la bouche et sur le front.

\- On va y aller à cet anniversaire? Demanda Derek.

\- Tu sais quand elle le fait? Un soir de pleine lune.

\- J'aime bien quand tu fais les questions et les réponses toi-même.

\- Pardon.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va y aller et après il faudra penser à ton anniversaire. Tu vas aussi avoir 70 ans. Pour les miens, je ne voulais rien, un repas en famille m'a suffit, mais je te connais et je sais que va vouloir avoir tout le monde auprès de toi.

\- Tu vas mourir après moi?

\- Comment veux-tu que le sache Stiles? J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Je t'ai déjà dit que le loup-garou qui était mort le plus tard avait 112 ans et au jour d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas exclu que tu vives toi-même aussi longtemps.

\- Ne commence pas à prendre ce ton de grumpy Derek. Je me fais du souci pour toi si je disparais avant toi.

\- On va peut-être mourir ensemble.

\- J'aimerais mourir avec toi.

Derek réfléchit un moment. C'était peut-être la meilleure solution en effet, que l'un ne parte pas sans l'autre. Si Stiles mourrait, Derek ne saurait plus quoi faire, il le savait et il espérait égoïstement que Stiles serait dans le même cas s'il venait à mourir avant lui.

\- Alors on s'arrangera pour mourir ensemble, je te le promets, souffla Derek en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

Les deux vieux hommes finirent par rentrer, février était vraiment froid cette année. Ils se posèrent dans le canapé. Derek prit un livre et Stiles tapota sur son portable.

Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé!


End file.
